1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar panel mount, in particular for the installation of framed solar panels on a roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To install framed solar panels on a roof, supports arranged on roof hooks are normally used, which supports have a special profile to allow convenient connection of mounting means for the solar panel frames to the support.
Special profiles which can be produced by extrusion and adapted to the specific place of use and size of the solar panel by cutting them to the required length are particularly advantageous (e.g. EP 1 721 107 B1). The drawbacks of these special profiles are an unfavourable section modulus and second moment of area in relation to the large amount of material used. In addition, these special profiles usually comprise openings, allowing water and dust to accumulate; as a consequence, the profiles can be damaged due to freezing.
For this reason, DE 20 2006 009 871 U1 proposed e.g. to use a box-shaped profile to which mounting means can be click-fixed by means of clamping brackets which engage in grooves arranged on the outside of said profile.